Never Look Back
by sakura-rei
Summary: Cagalli adalah seorang perempuan yang harus berjuang demi hidupnya disaat ia juga harus menahan sakit hati akibat perbuatan ibunya. Apakah semua akan berakhir bahagia?
1. Chapter 1

Hai semuanya~

Ini cerita bahasa Indonesia pertama yg aku publish di FF ^0^

Mengenai judul, sebenarnya aku paling tidak bisa memberi judul cerita2ku, jadi ini cuma judul sementara. Juga mengenai sebutan Mr,Mrs, dan Madame yang kugunakan disini mohon dimaklumi. Aku tidak terbiasa menggunakan kata2 seperti bibi, paman, tante,dsb. :p

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

Pagi yang sejuk membuatku malas untuk membuka mata. Hari yang baru tetaplah hari yang sama. Rutinitas ini telah kulakukan bertahun-tahun lamanya dan membuat badanku bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa harus diperintah. Dengan satu ayunan kaki kanan aku mengubah posisiku hingga posisiku duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Kulihat jendela kamarku, terbuka lebar. Mungkin angin besar semalam telah membuka kunci jendela yang sudah berkarat. Pantas saja aku merasa dingin yang luar biasa.

Aku berdiri dan menutup jendela. Pagi ini terlalu sejuk untuk sebuah akhir musim panas yang panjang. Mengambil beberapa potong pakaian dari lemari bajuku, aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dan jendelanya erat-erat. Masih banyak yang harus kulakukan sehingga aku tidak punya waktu untuk sakit karena angin yang menyelinap masuk melalui celah-celah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan menata diri, aku menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan. Suasana sepi rumah ini kurasakan tiap hari, seperti hanya aku sendiri yang hidup di dunia ini. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada pergerakan. Semua tetap sama. Pikiranku yang cenderung pesimis sering membuatku gelisah dengan segala kehidupan yang kujalani. Apakah semua berarti? Alasanku hidup saat ini hanyalah untuk tiga orang, Tuhan, aku sendiri, dan orang yang paling kucintai di dunia ini, ayahku.

Aku menaruh mangkuk sereal gandum ke sebuah nampan beserta air putih dan beberapa tablet yang telah kukeluarkan dari tempatnya. Aku berjalan menuju kamar tertutup yang berada tepat disebalah kamarku sambil bersenandung kecil. Dengan hati-hati, aku membuka pintu kamar dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana kamar itu gelap, sama seperti biasanya. Aku menaruh nampan makanan di meja terdekat dan membuka beberapa jendela kecil untuk pertukaran udara dan masuknya cahaya matahari.

"Selamat pagi,yah" salamku sambil tersenyum kepada seorang laki-laki separuh baya yang terbaring di double bed yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Kamar itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi itu merupakan kamar terbesar yang ada di rumah ini. Disamping kasur ada meja kecil tempat aku menaruh nampan berisi makanan. Disebelah nampan, ada sebuah vas bunga besar peninggalan keluarga ayahku dan satu-satunya harta berharga yang ada dirumah ini. Di vas bunga tersebut, bunga lily calia dan mawar merah berkilauan memantulkan sinar matahari yang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Aku mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirannya. Kutatap mata ayahku yang sayu dan tanpa warna hidup. Saat aku kecil, aku selalu menangis melihat keadaan ayaku seperti ini. Tapi sekarang aku menyadari hanya akulah harapan hidupnya. Stroke ini telah mengeregoti hidupnya selama 16 tahun dan menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya dan keluarga kami.

Aku tersenyum. Ayahku menatapku dengan penuh arti. Dari tatapannya aku tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayangiku dan betapa berharganya aku di matanya. Disaat ia tidak dapat bergerak dan berbicara lagi, aku tetap tidak meninggalkannya. Aku menggengam tangannya dengan erat.

"Pagi yang cerah, yah. Semoga hari ini kembali menyenangkan" ucapku sambil tetap tersenyum.

Ia hanya menatapku, diam. Tapi aku mengerti.

"Waktunya sarapan" ujarku ceria.

* * *

Aku terlalu banyak bersantai pagi ini. Buru-buru aku menyelesaikan semua pekejaan rumahku, membersihkan rumah, memasak makan siang untuk ayahku, lalu mencuci baju. Saat sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang, aku bertemu dengan Mrs. Murrue, tanteku. Dia adalah orang yang paling kupercaya dan keluarga luarku satu-satunya. Dia bersedia untuk mengurusi ayahku disaat aku kerja. Karena aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk ke rumahnya, lebih baik kusapa dia sekarang.

"Pagi, Mrs. Murrue" sapaku cepat dengan tangan masih sibuk mengantung baju.

Mrs. Murrue, tersenyum lebar. Ia adalah seorang wanita umur 40-an dengan rambut coklat bergelombang. Mukanya tegas dan keras tapi ia mempunyai sisi feminism yang kental. Suaminya, Mr. Mwu membuka toko peralatan komputer di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan elektronik murah. Mereka sudah menikah selama 15 tahun dan masih belum dikaruniai anak.

"Kesiangan sayangku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku hanya nyengir, dia mengetahui lebih banyak tentang diriku

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong disini? Sepertinya setelah ini aku harus mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang" kataku dengan muka sedikit bersalah.

"Tentu saja, Cagalli" jawabnya, "Hati-hati di jalan"

Aku mengangguk, " terima kasih madame"

Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, menyisir rambut semi-long ku yang berantakan dan mengambil tas sambil memastikan barang-barang yang aku perlukan ada di sana. Setelah semuanya siap, aku menuju kamar ayahku, mencium keningnya dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa. Aku mempercayakan ayahku kepada Mrs. Murrue. Setiap beberapa jam sekali, Mrs. Murrue akan mengunjungi ayahku dan melihat keadaannya. Pada saat makan siang, dia akan memanaskan makanan yang telah aku masak sebelumnya, menghidangkannya beserta obat yang juga telah kusiapkan.

Aku mengambil sepedaku yang dirantai di dekat pagar rumah. Sepeda tua ini kubeli dari anak tetangga yang mau menjualnya dengan harga yang sangat murah. Tidak cukup memberikan kebaikannya, Miguel—anak yang terlalu baik hati itu, mengecat ulang sepeda tua ini dengan warna orange cerah dan membuat sepeda ini sangat mencolok. Tapi paling tidak, cat ini membantu menghilangkan karat yang hampir ada di semua bagian komponen.

Seperti kataku tadi,aku harus mengayuh sepedaku dengan kencang. Di jalan, aku bertemu dengan mobil-mobil yang kukenal, berjalan ke arah yang sama denganku. Tinggal satu belokan lagi, aku sampai ke tempat kerjaku. Tidak seperti mobil-mobil mewah yang berhenti di depan gerbang besar, aku masuk lewat pintu belakang. Memarkirkan dan mengembok sepedaku dengan cepat. Aku masuk dan menutup pintu dengan suara yang cukup keras. Ruang loker yang kumasuki kosong karena semuanya menyambut anak-anak yang datang. Aku menaruh tas dan menanggalkan jaketku, lalu meninggalkannya di loker.

Apapun usaha yang kulakukan, aku pasti sudah ketahuan oleh Mrs. Natarle, ketua asosiasi guru disini. Kuputuskan untuk menyambut anak-anak tak berdosa ini di depan kelasku, lebih baik disana karena aku sedang malas untuk ngobrol dengan para orangtua murid. Aku menemukan seorang anak duduk di pojokan saat membuka pintu kelas. Rambutnya berantakan—entah itu model rambut terbaru atau bukan—dan berwarna biru tua. Ia sedang asyik bermain Nintendo DS dan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Selamat pagi, Alex" sapaku sambil duduk di kursi mini disebelahnya.

Ia berhenti bermain lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatku," Pagi Miss Cagalli" kemudian ia bermain lagi.

Aku tersenyum, ia lucu sekali, "Apa kamu sudah sarapan, Alex?"

Jawabannya mengejutkanku, ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi

"Mama kerja, katanya ada rapat" jawabnya.

Alex Zala hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur 5 tahun. Ia adalah anak ketiga dari pasangan suami istri Patrict dan Lenore Zala, pemilik Zala Corp, perusahaan software computer paling terkenal abad ini. Pasangan suami istri ini menduduki peringkat pertama orang paling kaya didunia dengan total kekayaannya 1 tahun tidak mungkin kukumpulkan meskipun hidup selama 500 tahun.

Alex merupakan anak yang paling sering diterpa gossip di ruang guru. Perbedaan umur Alex dengan kedua saudaranya sangat jauh. Kakak perempuannya sekarag berumur 26 tahun dan sudah menikah. Aku beberapa kali melihatnya menjemput Alex dan dia adalah orang yang sangat cantik. Semua unsure elegan tertanam di seluruh penampilannya. Mereka seperti ibu-anak ketimbang kakak-adik. Kakak laki-lakinya, kurang dikenal di kalangan guru. Mungkin karena dia sedang studi di luar negeri untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya.

"Mau kubawakan roti dan susu?" tanyaku lembut. Alex mengingatkanku dengan sosokku terdahulu. Sendiri.

Dia menatapku lagi lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku balas senyum sambil beranjak dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah.

* * *

Chapter 1 is done!

Tolong di review yah... supaya aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini atau tidak. C ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Happy New Year semuanya ~ maaf telat ^0^

terima kasih untuk yg sudah mereview chapter 1, untuk selanjutnya juga mohon dukungannya :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Moodku berantakan. Aku sengaja untuk tidak pergi ke ruang guru pada saat istirahat, menghindar dari dampratan . Tapi ternyata aku salah. Jika aku yang tidak menghampirinya, maka dialah yang menghampiriku. Saat tengah pelajaran, datang dan memanggilku keluar dari kelas. Ia berkata ia harus pergi ke yayasan sehingga ia terpaksa memarahiku sekarang. Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda aku tidak mengerti ucapannya. Inti yang kudapat dari percakapan satu arah ini adalah gajiku akan dipotong jika satu kali lagi terlambat. Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

Aku masuk kembali ke kelasku sambil menghela nafas panjang. Anak-anak kelasku sedang membentuk lingkaran sambil terus bernyanyi dan bermain. Rekan kerjaku, Miri, memanggilku agar cepat membantunya mengatur anak-anak.

"Apa ancamannya kali ini?" Tanya Miri saat anak-anak tidak banyak mengeluarkan suara.

"Potong gaji" jawabku singkat, "_lagi_" aku meneruskan

Miri mengangkat satu alisnya, "Dia tidak pernah menemukan cara yang lebih baik dari itu" ujarnya, "pantas saja ia belum menikah sampai sekarang"

Anak-anak kembali membuat teriakan tajam sehingga kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. Terkadang anak-anak ini menyita seluruh tenaga kami. Mereka berteriak, berlari, dan merusak barang dengan sesuka hati. Tapi kami hanya bisa tertawa. Bagaimanapun kami menyukai mereka.

Kelas usai sebelum tengah hari. Jika tadi pagi para guru menjemput, sekarang mereka mengantarkan anak-anak ini ke depan pintu gerbang. Mengucapkan sampai jumpa dan berbincang-bincang dengan orangtua. Hal yang paling menyebalkan adalah ketika salah satu orangtua murid marah-marah kepadaku karena baju anaknya terlipat. Sungguh menggelikan.

Seseorang menarik rokku dari bawah. Aku menoleh ke bawah dan menemukan Alex. Aku tersenyum kemudian menunduk sehingga tinggiku sejajar dengannya.

"Ada apa Alex?" kataku lembut

"Mama tidak akan menjemputku hari ini" katanya dengan muka datar, "supir yang akan melakukannya"

Aku tersenyum mengerti dan membawa dia ke dalam pelukanku sebelum akhirnya aku mengangkatnya lalu tas sekolahnya.

"Miri, aku antar Alex ke mobilnya dulu" kataku kepada Mir. Ia tampak keberatan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku menghadapi ini sendirian seperti tadi pagi kan?" matanya menunjuk ke arah para orangtua murid.

"Tidak" jawabku cepat, "aku hanya mengantar Alex sebentar"

Aku tidak menunggu jawaban dari Miri lagi dan langsung berjalan kea rah parkiran. Sebagai anak dari orang terkaya di dunia, supir serta mobil yang dipakai Alex berbeda-beda. Dari pengalaman selama ini, yang aku butuhkan adalah menemukan seorang supir dengan pakaian formal dan plat mobilnya membentuk sebuah nama Zala.

Aku menemukan mobil tersebut tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah. Supirnya kali ini tidak kukenal sama sekali, entah dia supir keberapa yang ada di Zala Corp. Ia terlihat masih sangat muda, barangkali berumur 20-an tahun. Rambutnya hitam lebat dan panjang. Matanya berwarna merah mengingatkanku pada tokoh-tokoh jahat yang ada di movie. Tapi ia mempunyai senyum yang menawan dan menghapus semua pandangan jelekku tentang matanya.

"Selamat siang" sapanya sambil tersenyum lebar, ia berjalan mendekati kami

"Apakah Anda berasal dari Zala Corp?" tanyaku basa basi. Beginilah caraku berkenalan dengan para supir Alex

Ia menggangguk, "Benar. Saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput " jawabnya formal

Mr. Alex, julukan yang berat untuk seorang anak berumur 5 tahun. Aku lalu beralih ke Alex yang ada di dalam pelukanku

"Alex, kita menemukan jemputanmu" kataku dengan nada senang. Ia tertawa kecil lalu turun dari pelukanku. Aku memberikan tas sekolahnya dan ia langsung menggantungkannya di lengan atasnya.

"Terima kasih Miss Cagalli. Sampai jumpa besok" ujarnya senang.

AKu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku. Ia berbalik dan berlari menuju mobil. Tapi supirnya masih berada di depanku, ia menatapku seperti ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Apakah Anda guru Alex?" tanyanya penasaran

"Benar" jawabku cepat

"Wah… Anda masih sangat muda" nadanya takjub dan aku menyadari mukanya sangatlah ekspresif.

Aku tersenyum, "Anda juga" kataku. Ia malah tertawa.

"Benar, kita masih sangat muda" balasnya, "namaku Shinn Asuka" ia memperkenalkan diri

"Cagalli Yula Attha" aku juga menyebutkan namaku, "Sebaiknya Anda segera pergi, aku bisa melihat Alex menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca depan. Ia lakukan hal itu jika ia lapar"

Shinn tampak terkejut dan langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan ucapanku salah. Ia nyengir.

"Pikiran anak-anak memang tidak bisa dibaca. Anda hebat" ia memujiku dengan sungguh-sungguh, "kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Miss Attha"

Aku menggangguk, "Sampai jumpa, "

Ia melemparkan senyumnya yang terakhir sebelum berbalik dan masuk ke mobil. Ia lalu menggendong Alex yang masih menempelkan wajahnya untuk duduk di kursi depan dan memakai sabuk pengaman. Tentu saja Alex memberontak. Aku tertawa melihat itu.

Ucapan Miri mengingatkanku aku harus kembali ke gerbang utama. Cepat-cepat aku kembali dan hanya menemukan beberapa orangtua yang terlambat menjemput anaknya. Aku langsung berdiri di samping Miri dan mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Ia tampak lega.

"Tidakkah kau merasa pekerjaan ini semakin menghabiskan tenagamu" ujar Miri saat kami sudah berada di ruang guru. Aku sedang duduk di kursiku sambil minum air putih dingin, "harusnya kita mendapat gaji lebih untuk semua ini, terutama untuk semua dosa yang kita dapat akibat berbohong"

"Kau tidak harus melakukan hal ini, bukan?" aku membantunya mencari pilihan lain, "Dearka bekerja dan aku rasa gajinya cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kalian"

"Memang" Miri menjatuhkan badannya ke sofa, "tapi aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Hanya pekerjaan ini yang selesai sebelum tengah hari. Aku butuh waktu untuk membereskan seluruh pekerjaan rumah"

Aku tersenyum. Terkadang aku iri dengan kehidupan Miri yang normal. Miri berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dariku, tapi itu hanya membuatnya baru berumur 22 tahun. Tahun lalu ia menikah dengan seorang pekerja swasta bernama Dearka, pacarnya sejak SMP. Miri berkata Dearka bepikiran mesum dan suka menggoda wanita lain. Meskipun begitu, ia percaya Dearka hanya mencintainya dan berani mengambil resiko menikah di usia muda. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengan Dearka yang meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput istrinya di sini. Ucapan Miri benar, ia tampak seperti orang mesum. Namun ia bisa menunjukkan cintanya kepada Miri. Miri sungguh bahagia.

"Sepertinya tadi aku melihat kau berbicara dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan" kata Miri tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menoleh kepadanya dan ia memasang tampang mengejek, "siapa dia?"

"Supir baru Alex" jawabku singkat. Aku malas dengan topic yang diangkan Miri

"Dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang supir!" suara Miri terdengar lebih keras daripada seharusnya, "Aku tidak percaya ia tidak menemukan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari itu"

"Aku tidak tahu Mir" balasku putus asa, "aku baru kenal dengan dia"

Jawabanku membuat Mir tampak senang. Ia senyum semakin lebar, "dan akan ada pertemuan-pertemuan berikutnya"

Aku memutar bola mataku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Aku mau kerja dulu. Sampai jumpa besok mir" aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

Mir tertawa kecil, "kabur lagi, huh? Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil mengambil tas dan jaketku dari loker. Aku pulang dari TK lebih cepat dari biasanya, aku bisa santai menuju toko bunga.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done!

please review ^0^


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody!

Makasih ya untuk yang udah ngereview chapter sebelumnya ^0^

Ini chapter selanjutnya, sebenarnya 2 chapter yang dijadiin satu karena Athrun hanya muncul sedikit di chapter 3.

Enjoy ^0^

* * *

Chapter 3

Sepedaku berhenti tepat di depan toko bunga milik Madame Jasmine, tokoh yang berarti dalam hidupku. Aku mengunci sepedaku sebelum masuk kedalam toko. Di dalam, masih ada beberapa pegawai yang belum berganti shift. Aku menegur mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat siang, Erika, Sai" sapaku kepada mereka berdua. Mereka sedang duduk santai dan megobrol di dekat meja kasir karena tidak ada pelanggan di dalam toko.

"Siang Cagalli" balas Erika

"Wow, kejutan kamu datang sebelum aku pulang" jawab Sai sambil tertawa cekikikan.

Aku hanya mencibir, "Kau memang pulang paling cepat dibandingkan yang lain. Bukan salahku kita jarang bertemu" Dia hanya tertawa.

Mataku mecari orang yang paling ingin aku temui, tapi aku tidak menemukannya di dalam toko. Kuputuskan untuk mencarinya di rumah kaca. Aku berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak sambil tersenyum sendiri. Aku selalu merasa santai jika berada di taman ini. Suasananya begitu familiar, menyejukkan, dan menenangkan.

Orang yang ingin kutemui memang sedang berada di dalam rumah kaca. Beliau adalah seorang wanita separuh baya yang memiliki wajah secantik mawar dan hati seharum melati. Dia adalah pahlawanku satu-satunya.

"Selamat siang,Madame Jasmine" sapaku sambil menghampirinya. Ia tidak tampak terkejut. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil terus bekerja mencangok tanaman.

"Selamat siang, Cagalli. Apa harimu menyenangkan?" balasnya.

Ini yang aku sukai dari Madame Jasmine, ia tidak pernah berprasangka. Ia tidak pernah bertanya mengapa aku sering datang terlambat atau mengapa aku datang lebih awal hari ini. Yang ingin ia tahu hanyalah bagaimana aku menjalani hidupku sehari-hari. Ia juga satu-satunya orang yang bisa membaca pikiranku, aku tidak berani berbohong kepadanya.

"Miss Natarle memarahiku tadi pagi. Sepertinya jika ada program PHK selanjutnya, akulah yang akan dia ajukan pertama kali" ceritaku sambil membantu Madame mencangkok tanaman daffodil.

Madame Jasmine tertawa, "Percayalah, dia tidak akan berani. Kamu terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskannya"

Aku hanya menaikkan bahuku, "Sebaiknya madame melihat sosok Miss Natarle dari dekat. Aku rasa dia tidak sebaik itu"

Aku mengambil pot bunga yang sudah selesai ke rak-rak yang ada di pinggir kaca. Setelah itu aku kembali lagi ke sisi Madame Jasmine, sesekali menguap karena udara hangat yang ada di rumah kaca.

"Kamu terlalu banyak bekerja,Cagalli" ujar Madame Jasmine yang melihatku menguap untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa madame, hanya udara ha—" ucapanku dengan cepat dipotong oleh madame.

"Udara hangat hanyalah faktor pendukung. Kondisi badanmulah yang merupakan faktor utama" potongnya, "Kurangi waktu bekerjamu, badanmu sudah dalam tahap jenuh"

"Badanku tidak apa-apa,madame, percayalah" aku masih keras kepala, "lagipula aku sudah tidak bekerja lagi di hari minggu"

Madame Jasmine tersenyum kaku, "ini bukan yang diinginkan oleh ayahmu,Cagalli" ia berkata dengan nada penuh simpati, "ia akan menangis jika melihatmu seperti ini"

Ekspresi wajahku berubah, topik pembicaraan ini sangat sensitive untukku. Sambil sedikit membuang muka,aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku tanpa menjawab. Aku tidak melihat ekspresi Madame Jasmine saat itu,tapi aku yakin dia sedang tersenyum. Terkadang aku menyesal dia bisa membaca seluruh pikiranku.

* * *

Keadaan airport sore itu lain dari biasanya. Bukan karena ada isu bom atau artis mancanegara yang datang, tapi karena pandangan orang-orang tertuju kepada seseorang yang memakai kacamata hitam dan berjalan santai sambil menyeret-nyeret koper kecil berwarna krem muda miliknya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan mesin penjual minuman. Laki-laki itu meneguk habis minuman yang baru dibelinya lalu melemparnya kearah kotak sampah tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Mulai menyadari pandangan aneh dari sekelilingnya, laki-laki itu tetap diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Ia kembali berjalan dengan langkah yang lebih lebar dari yang seharusnya. Begitu keluar dari gedung airport, seorang laki-laki setengah baya berpakaian rapi datang menyambutnya dan langsung mengambil koper yang dibawa laki-laki muda tadi.

"Selamat datang kembali, tuan muda" laki-laki setengah baya itu menyapa 'tuan muda' dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Tuan muda itu diam sebentar sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Tangan kanannya melepas kacamata hitam yang bertenger di matanya,memperlihatkan warna emerald yang tersembunyi. Ia tersenyum sedikit kearah laki-laki tua itu, "Senang berjumpa denganmu, Thomas. Kota ini banyak berubah"

Thomas tertawa kecil, "Anda meninggalkan kota ini terlalu lama, tuan muda Athrun. Senang rasanya melihat keluarga Zala akan berkumpul kembali mulai hari ini"

Athrun Zala mengangguk kecil.

"Lewat sini…" Thomas mulai berjalan kearah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di tempat khusus. Ia membuka pintu untuk Athrun lalu memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Apakah Anda ingin langsung pulang ke rumah atau ingin singgah ke tempat lain,tuan muda," Tanya Thomas sesaat mobil keluar dari parkiran airport.

"Perpustakaan kota. Ada yang ingin aku cari disana"

* * *

Setiap hari jumat aku selalu mampir ke perpustakaan, bekerja disana. Perpustakaan setiap harinya melakukan open recruitment. Tidak ada ikatan bahwa pekerja harus bekerja setiap hari, kalian boleh datang sesuka hati untuk bekerja dan pulang dengan sedikit uang. Alasan aku bekerja di perpustakaan karena aku ingin membaca buku sekaligus mendapat tambahan uang jajan untuk diriku sendiri.

Hari ini perpustakaan relatif sepi. Hal ini memang sering terjadi di jumat atau sabtu malam,banyak orang memilih untuk pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan dibandingkan ke tempat ini.

Aku sengaja datang lebih awal agar aku bisa menempati kursi resepsionis. Aku sudah terlalu capek untuk bergerak dan memanjat tangga untuk menaruh buku. Tapi rupanya tidak hanya aku yang berpikir begitu. Seluruh kursi resepsionis sudah penuh dan sepertinya mereka akan betah berlama-lama disana.

Sambil mendesah pelan aku mengambil dorongan yang berisi buku dan mendorongnya pelan. Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri sampai akhirnya seseorang menegurku.

"Cagalli!"

Tanganku berhenti,"Auel?"

"Hei! Aku kira kamu tidak datang hari ini" jawabnya ceria.

"Bukannya aku selalu datang setiap hari jumat"

Dia jadi salah tingkah,"oh ya maaf.. Aku lupa hari ini hari jumat,hehe.."

Aku tersenyum,"tidak apa-apa" kemudian aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku. Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan matanya ke arahku, "ada apa?"

"Tidak.. Tidak ada apa-apa" dia salah tingkah lagi, "hanya saja.."

"Hmm.." Aku sedikit menaikkan alis kananku.

"Kau tau besok akan ada festival di alun-alun kota,kan?" Tanyanya

Aku mengangguk,"aku melihat posternya dimana-mana"

"Aku hanya berpikir bag--"

"Hei kalian berdua!!" Seseorang tiba2 memotong ucapan Auel,ia berdiri di belakangku.

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian menggantikanku di resepsionis? Aku harus pulang" ujar laki2 muda itu.

Aku jadi senang,"biar aku saja!"

Laki2 itu mengangguk,"terima kasih" ujarnya lalu pergi.

Aku kembali menatap Auel,mukanya kusut dan sepertinya memaki laki-laki itu,"jadi.. Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi?"

"Sudahlah.. Lain kali saja,kau harus ke meja" jawabnya.

"Baiklah,sampai jumpa nanti" aku sedikit melambai kepadanya lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku duduk di salah satu meja resepsionis kosong dan berkenalan dengan dua orang wanita yg duduk di samping kanan dan kiriku. Tidak ada pekerja tetap disini sehingga kau akan jarang menemukan orang yang sama.

Aku membuka buku yang tadi kubawa dan mulai membacanya. Waktu kosong seperti inilah yang kugunakan untuk membaca buku.

"Permisi..."

Aku sedikit terkejut dan langsung mendongak. Didepanku berdiri seorang laki-laki muda dengan wajah yang menawan. Kulitnya putih seperti wanita dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru membuatnya bertambah spesial. Tapi dia mirip dengan seseorang...

Alis laki2 itu berpadu melihatku,akupun langsung tersadar.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanyaku sedikit terbata2.

Tanpa berbicara dan tetap memandangku dengan tatapan tidak suka,ia menunjuk ke arah tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja.

Aku mengambil buku2 itu," boleh saya pinjam kartu perpustakaan Anda?"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya singkat.

"Maaf tuan,tanpa kartu Anda tidak bisa meminjam buku. Mau saya buatkan dulu kartu untuk Anda?"

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakan kartu" kali ini kalimatnya sedikit lebih panjang.

"Jadi Anda menggunakan apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Apa kau pegawai baru?" Laki2 itu berbalik tanya.

"Tidak juga.. Saya sudah 2 tahun bekerja disini dan tidak pernah menemui kasus seperti Anda"

"Berarti baru..." Kesimpulan yang dibuatnya tidak masuk akal bagiku,"mana Mrs. Leila ?"

"Mrs. Leila sudah tidak bekerja disini"

"Jadi yang tersisa hanyalah pegawai2 baru?"

Aku tidak menyukainya, "Maaf tuan,saya tidak mengerti maksud Anda. Tapi jika Anda mau meminjam buku disini,Anda harus menggunakan kartu"

"Kau keras kepala" kenapa ia tiba2 menghinaku?

"Sepertinya Anda yang keras kepala" suaraku mulai sedikit meninggi.

"Panggilkan pimpinanmu disini"

"Saya rasa masalah ini tidak perlu melibatkan pimpinan"

"Apa kau takut dipecat?" Ia bertanya dengan senyum mengejek.

Aku menarik nafas dalam2,orang ini mengetes kesabaranku, "disini orang bekerja sukarela,tidak ada yang mendaftar secara resmi ataupun dipecat secara resmi. Jika Anda tidak ingin membuat kartu,maka tidak usah meminjam buku dari sini!"

"Kau juga cerewet" apa-apaan orang ini.

"Athrun??"

Laki2 itu berbalik. Ia tersenyum kepada yang datang tanpa diundang kesini. adalah pimpinan perpustakaan.

menjabat tangan laki2 menyebalkan itu sambil menepuk bahunya, "bagaimana kuliahmu? Kalau kau sudah kembali kesini berarti kau sudah menyelesaikannya"

Laki2 itu mengangguk,"aku akan membantu papa disini sambil mengambil S2"

"Hahaha.. Kau sudah hebat seperti papamu,athrun!"

"Terima kasih"

kemudian melihatku yang memasang tampang jutek karena kejadian tadi.

"Well.. Well.. Well.. Ada masalah apa ini?" Tanyanya.

"Apakah dia pegawai baru?" Lagi2 dia menyebut kata pegawai baru.

"Maksudmu Cagalli? Mungkin ia pegawai paling senior disini,tidak ada orang yang mau bekerja lama2 di perpustakaan sekarang ini" jawab .

"Apakah disini ada pengecualian orang meminjam buku tanpa menggunakan kartu?" Tanyaku, "padahal aku pikir disini semua orang sama"

"Meminjam buku tanpa kartu? Apa maksudnya?" Pandangan beralih ke laki2 itu.

"Mrs. Leila membiarkanku" jawabnya singkat.

hanya tertawa, "maafkan aku athrun,sepertinya kali ini kau harus membuatnya,aku tidak ingin kehilangan pegawai seniorku lagi"

Laki2 yang dipanggil Athrun itu memandangku. Aku balas dengan tatapan mengejek.

Ia menghampiri meja lalu mengeluarkan kartu identitas dari dompetnya, "kali ini kau menang"

Aku tidak membalas dan berpura2 sibuk mengurusi kartu miliknya. Ia terlihat mengobrol santai dengan .

"Sepertinya perusahaan papamu semakin hari semakin besar" aku mendengar berbicara.

"Terima kasih" laki2 itu sangat irit berbicara.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka lagi. Aku melihat kartu identitas laki2 itu,perasaanku benar. Aku merasa ia mirip dengan seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah muridku sendiri,Alex..

Athrun Zala.

Aku tidak tahu kakaknya begitu menyebalkan. Aku harap aku tidak akan berurusan lebih lanjut dengannya.

* * *

It's done!

Sebenarnya aku mengalami masalah dengan fanfiction, entah mengapa text yang kuedit tidak bisa disave dan banyak nama tokoh yang hilang dengan sendirinya ==.

Jika kalian menemukan hal yang demikian, tolong beritahu saya ^0^

terima kasih

please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Salju turun dengan deras. Hari itu adalah hari terakhir bulan Januari dan musim dingin sedang berada di atas puncaknya. Disebelahku duduk Mrs. Murrue dengan muka yang menahan marah dan kesal. Ia menggengam tangan kananku dengan erat dan sekali-sekali berbisik bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku terus menangis padahal aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang kutahu hanyalah sesuatu sedang berjalan dengan tidak semestinya saat melihat ibuku mengepak barang-barangnya ke sebuah koper besar. Mrs. Murrue kembali berteriak dan memaki ibuku, ibuku juga membalas dengan makian yang sama. Mrs. Murrue akhirnya melepas genggaman tanganku dan berdiri, ia menghampiri ibuku dan menamparnya. Pertengkaran ini terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya yang waktu itu kebetulan berkunjung ke rumah melerai mereka.

Aku hanya bisa duduk dan menangis. Suaraku tertahan padahal aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku takut dengan semua ini. Mrs. Murrue kembali menghampiriku dan memelukku. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kucerna. Kulihat ibuku menatapku dengan pandangan mata yang kabur karena air mata. Tangannya menggengam erat pegangan koper.

"Kau akan meninggalkannya? Cagalli seharusnya menyesal dilahirkan oleh ibu sepertimu!" Mrs. Murrue kembali berteriak

"Kau tidak mengerti Murrue!" balas ibuku tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Benar, aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya mengerti bahwa kau bukanlah kakakku yang kukenal" balas Mrs. Murrue.

Ibuku hanya menatap marah. Keinginannya untuk pergi meninggalkan kami disini semakin besar. Ia mendorong kopernya dengan kesal sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Jika kau keluar, jangan pernah kembali lagi untuk menemui anakmu" kata-kata Mrs. Murrue membuat langkah ibuku terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk menatapku.

Aku balas menatapnya dan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatanku untuk memanggilnya tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutku.

Matanya melembut dan kembali meneteskan air mata. Kemudian ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar pintu tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Tangisanku semakin kencang dan Mrs. Murrue kembali memelukku dengan erat.

* * *

Wajah cemas Mrs. Murrue menyambut kedatanganku ke rumah. Dibelakang berdiri suaminya,mr. mwu. Hanya saja wajah tidak sekerut istrinya,ia tetap tenang walaupun sorot matanya menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung bertanya apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada di rumah.

"Ayahmu Cagalli.. ia muntah darah tadi siang" jelas mrs. Murrue

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahku sekarang,berbagai rasa cemas,khawatir,dan takut tersirat dari seluruh tubuhku.

"Jangan cemas,Cagalli. Kata dokter ayahmu akan baik2 saja" timpal mr. mwu .

"Kenapa.. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?" Aku bersusah payah menahan tangis

Mrs. Murrue dan mr. Mwu saling berpandangan,"ayahmu melarangnya... Itu yang pertama kali ia lakukan,melarang kami menelponmu karena ia kira.. Kau tahu itu kan.."

Aku hanya menatap dua orang didepanku dengan pandangan kosong

"Terima kasih,mrs murrue dan mr mwu. Aku akan menemui ayahku. Terima kasih banyak" aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi selain ini.

Sepertinya mereka mengerti. Sesaat setelah aku masuk ke kamar ayahku,terdengar bunyi suara pintu ditutup dari arah luar. Mereka membiarkanku sendirian.

Tapi tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Ayahku terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya pucat,lebih pucat dari biasanya,mulutnya terbuka setengah untuk membantunya bernafas. Aku menutup kedua mataku sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Aku takut.

Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupku,aku berharap ada orang lain disisiku sekarang ini.

* * *

Aku terbangun karena ketukan pelan dari arah luar. Sebenarnya aku sendiri terkejut karena masih bisa tidur disaat pikiranku gelisah. Aku membuka pintu dan menemukan Madame Jasmine. Ia tersenyum sambil membawa bouquet yang dihiasi dengan bunga carnation dan yarrow. Keduanya melambangkan kesehatan dan kesembuhan.

Aku menganggap kedatangan Madame Jasmine ke rumahku adalah sesuatu yang wajar. Sepertinya ia selalu berhubungan dengan sehingga dia tahu semua yang terjadi padaku dan kami semua yang ada disini. Ia dan sudah menjadi sahabat.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayahmu?" Tanya Madame Jasmine setelah melihat kondisi ayahku.

"Dokter tidak berkata banyak—paling tidak itu yang dikatakan kepadaku. Dokter hanya menyarankan untuk merawat ayahku di rumah sakit karena komplikasi penyakitnya sudah semakin parah"

Madame Jasmine mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak,"Aku tidak tahu" jawabku datar

Madame Jasmine tersenyum tipis,ia datang kepadaku lalu memelukku, "Masalah seperti ini, jangan kamu tanggung sendirian. Tidak ada yang merasa direpotkan olehmu"

Aku ingat aku tidak pernah menangis sejak aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya. Tapi kali ini aku bersumpah aku tidak sengaja melanggarnya. Saat air mataku mengalir deras, Madame Jasmine tersenyum sambil mengatakan, "akhirnya kamu menangis, anakku…"

* * *

Another chapter from me~

maaf jika ada nama orang yang lagi-lagi menghilang, ada yang tahu bagaimana mengatasi masalah ini? :(

review please ^0^


	5. Chapter 5

Waahhh.. long time no see :D

laptopku baru kembali jadi baru bisa ngeupdate ceritanya sekarang. terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngereview ^0^

untuk hiru-chan dan juga rizacaga, scene asucaganya sudah sy banyakin, maaf ya terkesan lama karena sy maunya mereka nggak buru-buru tapi melewati beberapa tahapan :p chapter ini juga jauh lebih banyak dibandingin chapter sebelumnya. Makasih atas dukungannya :)

untuk ofiai17 terima kasih juga :D

dan untuk semuanya, terima kasih mau membaca tp tolong direview juga yaaahh

selamat membaca

* * *

Chapter 5

Aku tetap bekerja seperti biasa. Aku ingin mengambil cuti, tapi ayahku yang sudah sadar, melarangku untuk melakukannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi penghalang untuk semua aktivitasku, meskipun aku tidak pernah keberatan untuk terus berada di sisinya. DI TK aku melihat Alex lebih banyak tersenyum daripada biasanya. Teman-temannya yang lain berkumpul di dekatnya untuk melihat mainan baru yang ia bawa. Sepertinya kepulangan kakaknya membawa berkah sendiri.

Aku bertemu lagi dengan Shinn sepulang sekolah. Alex masih sibuk memamerkan mainan barunya sehingga kami bisa mengobrol lebih banyak.

"Magang?"

Shinn mengangguk, "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Aku hanya mencari pengalaman dengan pekerjaan ini. Sebelumnya aku menjadi pelayan restoran, resepsionis hotel, dan musisi jalanan"

Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimananpun alasannya tidak masuk akal bagiku. Bagaimana orang berganti-ganti pekerjaan begitu banyak hanya untuk mencari pengalaman. Shinn tampak tertawa melihat ekspresiku.

"Tapi pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu hanya berlangsung paling lama 3 bulan" ia melanjutkan.

"dan pekerjaan supirmu ini sudah berlangsung selama?" tanyaku penasaran

"3 bulan. Sebelumnya aku menjadi supir di kantor distribusi sebelum dipindahkan menjadi supir pribadi Alex"

"Ahhh.. Kalau begitu sebentar lagi kau akan mencari pengalaman baru yang lain"

Shinn menatap ke depan sebentar, pandangannya kosong sebelum menjawab, "Sejak beberapa hari lalu aku kehilangan mood untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" setelah berbicara itu, ia kemudian ternyum kepadaku.

"Berarti kau sudah mencintai pekerjaan ini"

"Sepertinya…" Shinn menjawab sekenanya, "aku rasa ada hal lain, tapi aku belum begitu yakin"

"Kak Shinn ayo pulang…" tiba-tiba Alex suda berada di antara kami, ia menarik-narik celana Shinn dengan muka memelas. Sepertinya ia kecapaian.

Shinn mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menggendong Alex ke pelukannya sambil mengambil tas dan mainannya. Sepertinya aku mengetahui alasan ia betah di pekerjaan ini.

"Baiklah bu guru, kami pamit dulu" Shinn berkata dengan nada bercanda, "ayo Alex, ucapkan sampai jumpa kepada bu guru"

"Sampai jumpa besok, Miss Cagalli" Alex berkata dengan lirih.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Alex. Selamat tidur" aku mengatakan itu karena aku yakin Alex akan tidur di mobil. Alex hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk leher Shinn.

Shinn tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya memberi isyarat dengan mata sebelum pergi meninggalkan TK. Begitu mereka tak terlihat lagi, aku kembali ke ruang guru dan menemukan Miri duduk di kursiku dengan muka sumringah.

"Aku melihatnya, Cagalli!" Ia berkata dengan semangat, "ceritakan padaku apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi"

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

* * *

Rekan satu shiftku di toko bunga, Stellar, hari ini memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti selama dua minggu. Stellar sering melakukannya ketika ia sedang menghadapi ujian di universitasnya. Madame Jasmine biasanya menawarkan untuk mencari seorang lagi untuk membantuku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku sudah mengerjakan pekerjaan ini selama lebih dari 10 tahun, aku bisa mengatasinya sendirian.

Aku sedang berada di belakang meja kasir sambil membaca buku ketika lonceng pintu masuk berbunyi. Aku langsung mengucapkan selamat datang dan menutup buku yang sedang kubaca dan menaruhnya disebelah mesin kasir. Aku baru saja ingin menghampiri orang yang baru masuk itu, tapi dengan cepat laki-laki itu mengambil bouquet mawar merah yang dipajang di etalase dan langsung berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak tampak terkejut dan menahan emosiku. Laki-laki itu tampak sedikit terkejut melihatku tapi raut mukanya tidak berubah, sama seperti jumat malam ketika aku bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan. Athrun Zala, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan orang ini lagi. Ia menaruh bouquet di meja kasir tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu, _Sir_?" tanyaku sambil menatap mukanya lekat-lekat. Laki-laki ini begitu tampan dan mempesona, seandainya, andai saja kelakuannya tidak semenyebalkan ini, mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta karna kharismanya.

Selanjutnya ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kupikirkan, ia tersenyum mengejek, "Apa aku harus membuat kartu belanja?"

Aku memolototinya, "Menurut Anda, _sir_?" aku tidak mau menjawab ejekannya

"Kau tampak begitu sabar, tapi nyatanya begitu cepat marah" ia kembali berkomentar tentang kepribadianku.

"Kau tampak begitu tenang, tapi nyatanya begitu menyebalkan" aku menirunya

Ia tersenyum mengejek lagi, "Kau tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menilai orang"

"dan kau pikir kau memilikinya?"

"Itu keahlianku"

"Benar, aku bisa melihat _keahlianmu_ dari pembicaraan kita" aku membalas dengan nada sarkasme.

Tiba-tiba ia menaruh tangannya di atas meja dan menopang dagunya sambil menatapku, "Kau menarik. Siapa namamu kemarin? Kagari?"

Tindakannya membuatku mundur selangkah dari tempatku berdiri semula, "Cagalli, bukan Kagari"

"Baiklah Miss Cagalli, bisakah kita melakukan transaksi sekarang? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"

Dia sendiri yang mengulur-ulur waktu. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya lagi dan dengan secepat yang aku bisa menyelesaikan transaksi jual-beli dengannya. Ia membeli bunga mawar merah, sepertinya orang yang akan ia temui sangat berarti untuknya. Mungkin kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih. Silahkan datang kembali" aku mengatakannya dengan setengah hati, "di jam yang lain" aku menambahkan pelan-pelan. Tapi sepertinya ia mendengarnya.

"Jika aku kesini lagi" ia berkata sambil mengejek sebelum pergi menjauh, "aku akan datang di jam yang sama"

Ketika pintu tertutup, aku benar-benar berharap ia hanya bercanda.

* * *

Mobil Audi R8 Athrun berhenti di depan rumah mewah yang tak jauh dari tempat ia membeli bunga tadi. Ia turun dengan membawa bouquet bunga mawarnya dan langsung diantar menuju ruang tamu oleh salah satu pelayan senior disitu. Ia sudah tidak familiar lagi dengan suasana rumah yang sering ia kunjungi waktu kecil ini. Semua yang ia tahu sudah berubah.

"Athrun!" seorang perempuan muda berlari menghampiri Athrun. Ia berwajah manis dan berambut merah. Bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum bahagianya dan ia langsung memeluk Athrun, "Aku kangen sekali, sudah lama kau tidak pulang"

Athrun hanya tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja Meyrin"

Meyrin melepas pelukannya dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah Athrun, tangannya tetap tidak lepas dari Athrun, "Kenapa baru sekarang kau kesini? Jika mama tidak menelpon, kami tidak akan tahu kau sudah pulang"

"Maaf, aku lupa" jawab Athrun simple, "ini untukmu" ia memberikan bouquet mawar merah kepada Meyrin. Tentu saja Meyrin senang akan hal ini.

"Terima kasih" ujarnya senang, "wanginya enak sekali"

"Selamat datang, Athrun" seorang perempuan setengah baya dan berambu coklat menyapa Athrun. Ia datang bersama beberapa pelayan yang membawakan minuman dan kue-kue kecil, "Meyrin, biarkan Athrun duduk"

Meyrin mengangguk kemudian membawa Athrun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Perempuan setengah baya itu duduk di seberang mereka.

"Senang sekali melihatmu kembali, Athrun. Mamamu sangat merindukanmu" Perempuan itu berkata.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Via. Terima kasih juga Anda telah menemani mama selama ini" Athrun membalas dengan sopan

"Tidak apa-apa" Via tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja kau sibuk, papamu ingin kau meneruskan perusahaannya"

Athrun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Silahkan dinikmati Athrun. Sepertinya Meyrin sudah tak sabar lagi untuk mengobrol denganmu" Via melanjutkan.

"Benar-benar!" Meyrin menyambung dengan semangat, "cepat habiskan makananmu, Athrun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan di kamarku"

Athrun mengganguk lagi tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan teman kecilnya. Sebenarnya mamanya dan Mrs. Via bersahabat yang pada akhirnya membuat Athrun dan Meyrin saling kenal. Athrun sebenarnya menyayangi gadis ini, namun ia tidak terlalu suka dengan gadis cerewet. Ia hanya menghela nafas diam-diam saat Meyrin menyeretnya keluar dari ruang tamu.

* * *

Aku hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati begitu melihat rantai sepedaku patah. Aku harus membawanya ketempat Miguel yang mungkin dapat membantuku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang sepeda. Tapi, aku akan lebih senang jika rantai ini putus tepat ketika aku sampai dirumah, tidak seperti sekarang. Aku baru saja jalan beberapa meter dari toko bunga ketika aku mendengar bunyi keras dari sepeda yang kukendarai dan otomatis membuatku terjatuh. Ada beberapa luka gores di kedua kaki dan tangan kiriku dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Setelah aku bersihkan lukaku dengan tissue, aku berjalan sambil mendorong sepeda secara manual.

"Sepertinya kau asyik sekali"

Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Athrun Zala. Ia berbicara melalui kaca jendela mobilnya, aku masih bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara musik yang berdetum keras. Jujur saja aku sedikit terpana melihat mobil yang dikendarainya. Ia kemudian tersenyum seperti sudah membaca pikiranku.

"Warna mobilku tidak sebagus warna sepedamu" nadanya kembali mengejek.

Aku cukup sabar menahan ejekannya hari ini, "Dengar, jika kau berhenti hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini" nada suaraku sedikit meninggi

"Apa itu kalimat yang pantas diucapkan kepada seseorang yang berniat menolongmu?" ia membalas.

Aku tidak merasakan secuilpun keinginannya untuk menolongku, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa sendiri"

"Baiklah" balasnya cuek. Ia langsung menutup kaca jendelanya dan melaju mobilnya dengan kencang.

Aku menatap kepergiannya tiba-tiba dengan mulut yang menganga. Dia tidak berniat menolongku sama sekali dan kepergiannya begitu menyebalkan dan sok keren. Sambil tetap menggerutu aku berjalan lagi sambil mendorong sepedaku. Luka di kakiku semakin perih seiring aku mempercepat langkah. Aku ingin cepat sampai di rumah dan mengakhiri semua ini.

Rumahku masih berblok-blok dari sini. Mendorong sepeda sambil berjalan kaki mungkin merupakan ide buruk disaat hari sudah gelap dan kakiku perih. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sepeda ini di tengah jalan dan naik bus bukan. Namun Tuhan sedang berbaik hati kepadaku, aku mendapatkan kejutan yang tak terduga saat berbelok di perempatan lampu merah.

"Kau lagi?" tanganku tanpa sadar menunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang sedang menyender di mobilnya, "Bukannya kau tadi suda—"

"Aku tidak setega itu" ia memotong kalimatku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

Athrun kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari balik kaca jendela mobilnya yang terbuka, sebuah bungkusan, dan melemparkannya ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya dan membaca nama sebuah toko farmasi yang ada di sekitar sini. Aku menoleh ke arahnya sekilas sebelum membuka bungkusan, isinya adalah peralatan p3k.

"Darimana kau tahu kakiku terluka?" aku sedikit tersentuh dengan kebaikannya. Mungkin ia tidak sejelek dari yang kupikirkan selama ini.

"Aku melihatmu berjalan seperti penguin dari belakang"

Ternyata ia tetap menyebalkan, "Terima kasih," ucapanku terdengar seperti tidak tulus. Aku mengamankan sepedaku agar tidak terjatuh dan duduk di dinding pendek yang membatasi jalan dengan taman kecil. Lukaku sendiri tidak separah rasa perihnya. Aku jadi enggan memperlihatkan lukaku kepadanya, ia akan berpikir kalau aku sangat lemah.

"Rantainya lepas?" Athrun tiba-tiba bertanya sambil mengintropeksi sepedaku.

"Sepertinya.." jawabku singkat.

"Sepedamu sudah terlalu tua, banyak besi yang berkarat" ia berkomentar.

"Aku tahu tapi paling tidak aku membelinya dengan harga yang sangat murah"

Ia menoleh kepadaku, "kalau begitu si penjual menyimpan dendam kepadamu. Siapa yang menjualnya?"

"Salah satu tetanggaku, ia teman bermainku waktu kecil" jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku tidak percaya dengan perkataannya yang menuduh Miguel. Miguel menjualnya karena ia ingin membantuku dengan memberikan kendaraan, "Miguel tidak mungkin melakukannya, ia temanku. Lagipula aku yang memaksanya untuk menjual sepeda itu kepadaku sebelum ia berniat membuangnya"

Athrun menaikkan salah satu alisnya dan pandangan matanya mencemooh, "dia seharusnya memperbaiki sepeda ini sebelum dijual kepadamu. Ia hanya menutupinya dengan cat yang menyilaukan"

Aku baru saja ingin membalasnya, tapi ia sudah memotong lagi.

"Jika tidak percaya, kau lihat sendiri" ia menantang.

Aku mendekatinya dan jongkok tepat disampingnya. Ia kemudian mengelupas cat di salah satu bagian dan menunjukkan bagian berkarat dan kerusakannya. Kemudian ia melakukannya lagi dan lagi sampai akhirnya aku menyuruhnya berhenti sebelum seluruh cat sepedaku habis.

Aku teringat ketika aku ingin membeli sepeda ini, aku ingin membawanya ke toko sepeda dulu untuk diperbaiki. Tapi Miguel mencegahnya dan mengatakan biar dia yang menangani masalah ini. Beberapa hari kemudian, dia datang dengan membawa sepeda yang sudah dicat. Aku percaya kepada Miguel sehingga aku tidak terlalu memusingkan masalah kerusakan. Aku ingin mempercayainya lagi tapi Athrun sudah membuktikan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Apa memang benar ia punya dendam kepadaku?

Aku menarik nafas panjang kemudian berdiri. Athrun juga ikut berdiri. Ia tampak menungguku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Terima kasih, kau menyadarkanku" hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas.

"Sudah kau obati lukamu?"

Aku menggangguk kecil, "Terima kasih"

Akhirnya Athrun membalas ucapan terima kasihku walaupun Cuma dengan anggukan kecil.

"Dimana rumahmu?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak jauh dari sini, blok 10"

"Ini blok 3"

"Aku tahu" jawabku keras kepala

"Masuk ke mobil" perintahnya

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak akan meninggalkan sepedaku disini"

"Akan kusuruh seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu"

"Dan selama seseorang itu datang, tidak ada yang menjaga sepedaku"

"Tidak ada orang yang berniat mengambil sepedamu"

Aku memelototinya. Aku tidak akan melepas sepedaku, sepeda ini adalah barang termahal yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri.

"Kau sangat keras kepala" ia berkata lagi

"Sepeda ini kubeli dengan jerih payahku sendiri. Aku tidak akan membuangnya" biar saja ia mengatakan aku keras kepala. Lebih baik aku pulang berjalan kaki dibandingkan harus naik mobilnya dan meninggalkan sepedaku disini.

Ia menghela nafas, "Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Errrr…. Jalan kaki?" jawabku ragu-ragu. Aku takut orang kaya ini akan menertawakan ide konyolku. Tidak kusangka dia akan mengangguk begitu cepat. Ia mematikan mesin mobil, mengambil kunci, lalu mengunci mobilnya.

"Aku antar" ujarnya santai.

Aku diam beberapa saat lalu tertawa, "Kau antar aku?" tanyaku tak percaya

Ia mengangguk lagi, "Ada yang aneh?"

Tawaku berhenti, "Kau serius?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan melewatiku dengan santai lalu memegang sepedaku bersiap untuk berjalan. Aku langsung berlari mendekatinya dan menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau benar-benar serius? Bagaimana dengan mobilmu disini?"

Ia melihat mobilnya sekilas lalu kembali menatapku, "Kutinggal"

Mataku terbelak, "Rumahku berblok-blok dari sini dan kau meninggalkan mobil.. _mobilmu_ disini" nada bicaraku tiba-tiba naik. Mobil yang dia miliki adalah mobil impian setiap orang dan ia mau meninggalkannya disini.

"Apa tidak takut diambil orang…?" aku merasa pertanyaanku bodoh sekali. Dan ia benar-benar merespon pertanyaan bodohku itu dengan senyuman mengejek. Sepertinya ia lebih senang menjawab pernyataan-pernyataan anehku dibandingkan pernyataan serius.

"Aku bisa beli lagi dan…" ia tampak berpikir sejenak, "akan aku cari warna yang sama dengan sepedamu"

Aku memasang senyum pahit, "Saya sangat tersanjung,tuan muda" balasku dengan nada sarkasme, "tapi lebih baik aku yang membawa sepedanya. Aku sudah cukup terbantu kau mau menemaniku pulang"

"Biar aku saja" ia tidak menunggu jawabanku dan langsung berjalan.

Aku mengambil langkah yang jauh lebih lebar dari langkahku biasa agar bisa berjalan sejajar dengannya. Apa dia lupa kalau kakiku terluka? Aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitku dan terus berjalan se-"manusia" mungkin baginya. Kami tidak banyak berbicara, ia hanya berbicara sepatah dua patah kata jika kami berhenti sambil menunggu lampu pengguna jalan berwarna hijau. Akhirnya setelah separuh jalan, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit kakiku.

Aku melihat ada sebuah mini market kecil tidak jauh dari posisi kami, aku baru saja mau menawarkan untuk beristirahat sebentar disana jika ia tidak menawarkannya lebih dulu.

"Kau duduk saja disini, istirahatkan kakimu" ia berkata sambil menunjuk kursi di depan mini market. Ternyata ia masih ingat dengan luka di kakiku. Aku mengangguk sedikit lalu sambil tertatih-tatih duduk di kursi yang ia tunjuk. Athrun meletakkan sepeda tepat di depanku sambil tersenyum sedikit. Aku tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, tentu saja mengenai keposesifanku terhadap satu-satunya kendaraan yang kumiliki. Tapi aku tidak mengutarakan pikiranku itu karena ia sudah masuk ke dalam mini market.

Tak lama Athrun keluar dari minimarket sambil membawa dua botol minum dingin dan dua buah roti. Ia duduk di sampingku sambil memberikan masing-masing satu dari barang yang ia beli. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan lirih, sepertinya tenagaku sudah habis terkuras disini. Aku merasakan tatapan Athrun sebelum dia membuka pembicaraan

"Dimana rumahmu?" Ia bertanya

"Hmmm…" aku menelan rotiku dulu sebelum menjawabnya, "Blok 10 nomor 12. Rumahku mudah ditemukan, nanti akan kutunjukkan kepadamu"

Ia tidak menjawab lagi. Kami tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu dan keheningan ini membuat mataku benar-benar berat. Tanpa kompromi, dunia bawah sadarku mengambil alih semua kesadaran yang kupunya.

* * *

Athrun merasakan beban pada bahu kanannya. Tanpa melihat, ia sudah tahu wanita yang daritadi bersamanya tertidur dan kepalanya menyender di bahunya. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia sudah tahu hal ini akan terjadi melihat raut wajah Cagalli yang letih dan semangat berargumennya berkurang. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia bertanya dimana alamat lengkapnya sehingga ia bisa tetap mengantarkannya pulang jika Cagalli tertidur.

Ia memutuskan untuk melihat wajah sleeping beauty disebelahnya. Athrun tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sampai memutuskan untuk menemani wanita ini sampai di rumah. Ia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padanya, apalagi kakinya sedang terluka. Ia bisa mendengar rintihan kecil yang dikeluarkan Cagalli saat berjalan.

Athrun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sepeda Cagalli. Ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Baru kali ini ia mengalami pengalaman seperti ini. Ia kemudian diam memikirkan bagaimana cara membawa Cagalli dan sepedanya pulang.

* * *

DONE!

please direview.

Jika banyak kesalahan disana sini, maaf yah. Saya ngepost cerita ini buru2 karena mungkin saya bakal lama buka fanfiction lagi (ssttt... mau liburan ^0^). tapi tetep saya tunggu dukungannya. Makasih.


	6. Chapter 6

Waaahhh... tidak terasa sudah 2011 dan terakhir sy update cerita ini tahun 2010 =='

sy harap masih ada yang mau baca cerita ini :):)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah kasih support selama ini

Selamat membaca :D

* * *

Chapter 6

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke rumah?" Tanya Miri dengan nada penasaran. Sekolah telah usai tapi Miri berhasil mencegahku pergi sebelum ia mendapatkan cerita lengkap tentang kejadian semalam.

Aku memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas dan membalas Miri dengan nada sedatar mungkin, "Mr. Mwu bertemu dengannya di depan jalan rumah sehingga ia tidak perlu berkeliling mencari rumahku"

"Ia berjalan 5 blok menuju rumahmu,Cagalli" Miri berkata seolah aku adalah orang yang tidak berperasaan.

"Aku tahu" aku menghela nafas. Kejadian ini menjadi bahan pikiranku sejak bangun sampai sekarang. Bahkan aku merasa tidak enak bertemu dengan Alex, aku merasa telah berbuat jahat kepada kakaknya, "aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat setelah kejadian semalam"

"Bagaimana ia membawamu?" ia bertanya lagi.

"Jangan tanya"

"Kenapa?" aku salah menjawab, Miri tambah penasaran

"Well… Ia membopongku di punggungnya sambil mendorong sepedaku" aku menjawab pasrah

Mata Miri membulat dan bersinar, bibirnya mulai mengembangkan senyum yang paling tidak aku suka, "Dia sweet sekali, Cagalli! Ia bahkan rela membopongmu tanpa meninggalkan sepeda kesayanganmu, berjalan sejauh 5 blok sendirian supaya kau tidak terbangun" ia berkata dengan penuh kagum

"Sehebat itukah?" aku masih tidak percaya Athrun melakukan semua itu untukku.

"Tentu saja!" Miri membalas dengan cepat, "sebaiknya kau cepat berterima kasih kepadanya, Cagalli"

Aku kembali duduk di kursi, badanku tiba-tiba lemas, "Itu yang dari tadi kupikirkan. Bagaimana cara berterimakasih kepadanya? Aku tidak mungkin hanya bertemu dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pulang. Ia—ia sudah banyak menolongku semalam"

Miri tampak berpikir sebentar, "Kau bisa membelikannya hadiah" ujarnya setelah beberapa saat.

"Hadiah apa yang harus kuberikan kepada anak dari keluarga terkaya di dunia?" aku berkata dengan nada sarkasme. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku pusing

"Oh!" Miri menepuk tangannya, "bagaimana jika kau mentraktirnya makan malam. Ingat café yang pernah kita kunjungi di ujung jalan sana? Makanan Italia, tak terlalu mahal, enak, dan aku rasa ia masih mau memakannya"

"Ide bagus, Mir," aku berkata jujur, ide Miri sangat bagus.

Miri tertawa, "Kau sangat beruntung berteman denganku, Cagalli" ia berkata dengan bangga. Aku hanya menatapnya penasaran, "Dearka memberitahuku bahwa Athrun Zala adalah temannya semasa SMP sebelum akhirnya Dearka pindah sekolah"

"Benarkah?" balasku tidak percaya.

"Awalnya aku juga tidak percaya. Tapi sebelum Dearka pindah kesekolahku, ia memang mantan murid SMP swasta. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ia satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas dengan Athrun Zala"

"Jadi apa yang Dearka bisa lakukan?"

"Ia masih berkomunikasi dengan beberapa temannya di sekolah dulu. Aku akan memintanya untuk mencari nomor Athrun Zala"

Aku tersenyum. Masalahku selesai, sebagian…

"Terima kasih, Mir!" aku menggengam tangannya, Miri adalah pahlawanku dalam masalah ini

"Sama-sama, Cagalli. Mulai sekarang jangan pelit berbagi cerita denganku, aku bisa membantumu" jawab Miri dengan nada menggoda.

Aku hanya tertawa.

* * *

Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Mrs. Murrue mengenai Athrun. Mrs. Murrue memang sudah menjadi pengganti ibuku, ia selalu banyak bertanya jika ada laki-laki yang sedang dekat denganku. Setiap beliau bertanya siapa Athrun, aku bingung untuk menjawabnya. Jika aku menjawab Athrun hanyalah lelaki yang baru aku kenal, beliau pasti marah. Jika aku menjawab aku sedang dekat dengannya—padahal tidak—makin banyak pertanyaan lainnya muncul. Karena itu aku hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata, teman. Tapi tetap banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Apalagi setelah ia tahu bahwa Athrun adalah anak keluarga Zala. Matanya langsung melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa aku berteman dengan orang paling kaya di dunia?

Mr. Mwu hanya tersenyum melihatku. Aku yakin senyumnya mengandung suatu arti lain. Suatu pagi ia menjelaskan secara rinci padaku bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Athrun pada malam itu. Ia mengatakan Athrun tidak mempercayainya pada awalnya. Bahkan Athrun menolak ketika Mr. Mwu menawarkan untuk membantu membopongku.

"Seperti tidak mau melepaskanmu," ujar Mr. Mwu sambil tertawa. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut, berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya.

"Jangan katakan kepada Mrs. Murrue tapi aku benar-benar baru tiga kali bertemu dengannya," aku menjawab dengan seyakin-yakinnya.

Mr. Mwu hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti, "Andai saja kau terbangun pada saat itu"

Dan pembicaraan kami terhenti sampai disitu karena Mrs. Murrue tiba-tiba datang dan mengajak suaminya pulang. Malamnya, aku mendapatkan SMS dari Miri. Setelah tiga hari mencari, Dearka berhasil menemukan nomor Athrun Zala. Ia berjanji untuk memberikannya kepadaku besok di sekolah. Sebelum tidur, aku menemukan satu SMS baru.

"_Selamat malam, Cagalli. Have a nice dream :)_

_ Shinn"_

_

* * *

_

Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor Athrun Zala. Miri memberikannya kepadaku sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia memberikannya dengan senyum dan menyuruhku untuk segera menelponnya. Tapi aku sudah memutuskan untuk menelponnya setelah sekolah usai.

Di kelas, entah mengapa perhatianku terpusat pada Alex. Hari ini Alex sangat hiperaktif. Dia tampak senang dan sibuk berlarian sana-sini. Ketika Miri bertanya apa yang membuatnya cerah hari ini, Alex hanya tertawa kemudian berlari lagi. Miri menggodaku dengan mengatakan kemungkinan Athrun akan menjemputnya hari ini karena selama ini Alex selalu gembira jika berkaitan dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Saat itu Aku seharusnya tidak meremehkan kemampuan meramal Miri.

Miri selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk menebak chemistry dan peruntungan orang. Walaupun selama hidupnya dia baru bisa menebak 2 kejadian yang benar,ia tetap percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Dan kejadian siang ini tentu akan membuatnya semakin besar kepala. Ia tersenyum senang dan puas sambil melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda. Sedangkan aku,aku hanya berdiri di sampingnya dengan muka pucat dan serba salah.

_"Mungkin Athrun akan menjemputnya siang ini"_

Miri menyenggolku lagi. Aku balik menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Ketika kembali pada posisi tatapanku semula,mataku beradu dengan mata emerald Athrun. Ia tidak tampak terkejut melihatku,wajahnya tetap tenang dan tanpa emosi.

"Kau sungguh bekerja dimana-mana," tiba2 ia berkata.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kemudian aku melihat Alex yang tertawa cekikikan di pelukan Athrun. Dia tidak tahu permasalahanku bukan?

"Kau pasti kakaknya Alex?," Miri tiba-tiba bertanya kepada Athrun. Aku yakin dia hanya basa-basi, bagaimanapun ia sudah tahu tentang Athrun dariku dan juga pasti dari Dearka.

Athrun hanya mengangguk.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari Cagalli!," seru Miri dengan nada yang sangat riang.

Aku merasa nafasku tercekik begitu mendengar ucapan Miri dan seketika aku merasa tatapan Athrun. Aku membalas tatapannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sekarang ia akan bertambah yakin kalau aku adalah wanita cerewet. Tapi Athrun malah tersenyum, walaupun senyumnya mengandung ejekan secara tidak langsung.

Miri tampak terpana sesaat melihat senyum Athrun kemudian ia langsung menendang keras kakiku sambil tersenyum-senyum. Aku memekik pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?," bisikku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau melewatkan laki-laki tampan ini, Cagalli," ia membalas berbisik juga,  
"cepat ajak dia pergi"

"Aku belum siap, Miri," balasku lagi.

"Apa yang harus kau siapkan, orangnya sudah ada didepanmu"

"Karena itu—," tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara batuk dari samping. Baik aku maupun Miri langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara, Athrun melihat kami dengan alis terangkat.

"Maaf…" ujarku seraya kembali ke posisiku semula.

Ia tampak tidak perduli dengan ucapan maafku,aku sudah mulai terbiasa, "Kami pamit dulu"

Miri melirikku, "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan, jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya ya Alex,"suara Miri kembali menjadi suara seorang guru TK.

"Dadahh Miss Cagalli, Miss Miri,"Alex melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan lucu.

Aku sedikit menunduk agar sejajar dengan Alex, "Hati-hati Alex, jangan nakal sama kakak ya"

Alex mengangguk-angguk lalu tertawa lagi. Aku harap ia tidak menertawakan kebodohanku. Athrun menatapku sebentar kemudian berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

Miri mendorongku, "kau akan menyesal," bisiknya dengan nada serius.

Apakah benar aku akan menyesal? Sepertinya benar.

"Athrun," aku mencoba memanggilnya dengan nada pelan, sedikit berharap ia tidak mendengarku. Tapi ternyata telinganya lebih hebat dari dugaanku. Ia berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menatapku.

Aku mengambil nafas sebelum mengambil langkah mendekat.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih," suaraku terasa bergetar, "aku banyak merepotkanmu malam itu"

Athrun mengangguk, "Kau lebih berat daripada dugaanku," tiba-tiba ia berkata dengan nada usil. Alex tertawa mendengar ucapan kakaknya. Ia benar-benar mengerti apa yang kami bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku," aku membalas dengan nada malas. Kenapa dia harus bersikap menyebalkan sekarang, "Hhhmmm… Apa kau punya waktu sabtu besok?"

Ia mengangkat alisnya, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih kepadamu," aku cepat menimpal sebelum ia salah sangka, "jika kau tidak keberatan, ada café italia di ujung jalan yang cukup enak"

"Kau.. Mentraktirku makan?" ia bertanya seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dia pikirkan.

"Jika kau mau," aku menambahkan, "aku tidak akan memaksa jika kau tidak mau," aku mengerti jika dia tidak mau menyantap makanan di restoran kecil dan murah.

Athrun kemudian tersenyum, bukan senyum jahil atau mengejek yang selama ini aku lihat, tapi senyum tulus, senyum tulus pertama yang aku lihat. Aku terpaku sesaat, mustahil laki-laki ini terlihat begitu tampan.

"Sampai jumpa sabtu nanti," ia berkata. Tanpa menunggu jawabku, ia berpaling, lalu berjalan menjauh. Miri langsung menghampiriku, ia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia sudah mengetahui jawabannya dari wajahku.

"Wajahmu merah, Cagalli," Miri berkata dengan senang, "selamat! Kencan pertamamu dengan anak terkaya di dunia,"


	7. Chapter 7

Pertama2, sy ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semua yang telah membaca dan mensupport fanfic ini ^0^

maaf kalau saya ngeupdatenya lama dan melebihi janji saya. tapi jujur, semester ini membuatku gila. Penuh dengan laporan, tugas, presentasi, dan bolak balik ke pabrik. Sy tidak yakin dengan chapter ini mengingat sy membuatnya di sela-sela presentasi (stlh saya maju dan giliran kelompok lain yang maju,lol) dan di sela2 menunggu kelas. Chapter ini singkat dan terkesan buru2 karena saya ingin mengupdate secepatnya. setelah semester ini selesai, saya akan mencoba mereview lagi dan mengupdate ^0^

* * *

Chapter 7

Semalaman aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, mata tertutup, tapi pikiranku mencoba untuk memikirkan hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi besok. Diantara beberapa kesalahan teknis yang bisa terjadi, hal yang terburuk yang bisa kupikirkan adalah jika Athrun tidak datang. Setiap kali aku memikirkan hal itu, tanganku langsung meraih handphone, membuka lagi saved messages yang telah kubuat berulang kali, dan setiap kali pula aku langsung mengurungkan niatku sambil menghela nafas.

Mrs. Murrue terus menerus mengatakan kepadaku untuk tetap tenang, tapi beliau sendiri yang tampak tidak tenang dan membongkar semua baju yang ada di lemariku. Kenyataan aku akan pergi bersama anak terkaya di dunia membuatnya sedikit cemas bahwa aku mungkin kurang pantas untuk pergi dengannya. Merasa putus asa melihat kondisi baju di lemariku, beliau memaksaku untuk pergi membeli baju yang pantas, dalam hal ini, dress…

Aku langsung menolak dan mengeluarkan baju yang telah kupersiapkan untuk pergi hari ini. Tentu saja ada perdebatan dan pertentangan keras dari Mrs. Murrue tapi tidak ada yang dapat memaksaku untuk memakai dress, meskipun aku akan pergi dengan Athrun. Pada akhirnya, Mrs. Murrue menyerah dan cukup menyukai pakaian pilihanku setelah aku memakai dan memperagakannya di depan beliau. Sebelum aku pergi, Mrs. Murrue mencoba untuk sedikit mendadani rambutku dengan menguncirnya seperti buntut kuda sehingga rambutku terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya.

Aku meninggalkan sepedaku dan memilih untuk naik bus. Begitu masuk ke dalam bus aku menemukan wajah familiar, "Shinn?"

"Cagalli!" ia membalas, terdengar sama terkejutnya denganku. Kemudian ia menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya, aku mengangguk lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Mau kemana, Cagalli?" tanyanya ceria.

"Ada janji dengan teman," jawabku, "kalau kamu?"

"Ada sedikit kerjaan," balasnya cepat, "temanmu itu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Haruskah aku mengatakan kalau aku ada janji dengan bossnya, "Hmmm… Laki-laki…" aku sedikit segan untuk menjawabnya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bukan, tapi aku bisa melihat ekspresi mukanya yang langsung berubah, "Kau mau kencan ya?"

Aku langsung merasa bersalah, "Tidak, hanya janji biasa. Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kau beda dari yang biasanya," ia menjawab sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja," aku lalu tertawa pahit, berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan.

Kemudian ia berpaling dari jendela dan menatapku dalam, aku sedikit mundur karena merasakan tatapannya yang tajam, "Tidak, kau cantik sekali hari ini"

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan sedikit terbata-bata, "Kau pintar bercanda," aku tertawa lagi. Tapi tatapan seriusnya membuatku berhenti, lalu aku langsung membuang mukaku.

Sepertinya ia menyadari ketidaknyamanku, ia juga ikut membuang muka, menatap jendela lagi. Kami saling berdiam diri sampai akhirnya konduktor bus menyelamatkanku.

"Saint Eustache!"

Aku langsung mengambil tasku dan berdiri, "aku turun dulu," kataku sambil menatapnya sekilas.

"Have fun, Cagalli"

Aku mengangguk dan bergegas turun. Begitu bus berjalan menjauh, aku merasakan kelegaan yang sangat mendalam.

* * *

Aku memasuki restoran dengan was-was. Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencari wajah Athrun yang mungkin saja datang lebih dulu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku duduk di salah satu meja dekat jendela dan menghadap pintu masuk agar aku bisa melihat Athrun jika dia datang.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit berlalu, aku belum begitu khawatir. Tapi setelah tiga puluh menit, aku mulai cemas scenario terburukku akan menjadi kenyataan. Seorang pelayan datang ke meja, menanyakan pesananku. Karena tidak enak, akhirnya aku memesan minuman. Setelah minumanku datang, Athrun tetap belum datang. Aku melihat jam sambil menghela nafas. Di luar tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil sport Athrun datang, aku menghela nafas lagi.

Aku menopang wajahku sambil menatap keluar jendela. Langit hari ini sangat cerah, mungkin aku bisa pulang berjalan kaki ketimbang naik bus, aku bisa menikmati pemandangan langit dan kota sekaligus. Mrs. Murrue banyak membantuku hari ini, meskipun sepertinya usaha beliau sia-sia, tapi aku berencana untuk membelikannya sesuatu pada saat aku pulang nanti.

Aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri saat se-bouquet bunga mawar merah tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahku. Aku mengedipkan mata, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Wajah tampan Athrun muncul dari balik bouquet, ia tersenyum simple.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ujarnya pelan.

"Ahh…" otakku menjadi kosong seketika, "—kau datang," balasku sedikit terbata-bata.

Ia tertawa kecil, "Untukmu," tangannya menyodorkan bouquet lagi ke arahku.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengambil bouquet yang diberikannya. Mawar merahnya benar-benar indah, aku bisa mencium wanginya meskipun masih berada di tangan Athrun.

"Terima kasih," ujarku tulus. Ia hanya mengangguk singkat, tanpa jawaban seperti biasa.

Athrun kemudian duduk di depanku dengan gerakan yang cukup anggun dan cepat. Ia memandangku sekilas lalu pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan seperti aku tadi. Tapi bedanya, jika aku menyapu seluruh ruangan demi mencarinya, ia tampak menyapu seluruh ruangan untuk menjelajah lebih dalam restoran yang baru ia masuki. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau dia tiba2 menolak untuk makan disini.

Setelah ia tampak puas matanya beralih kepadaku. Aku sedikit tertegun, mempersiapakan diri dengan perkataannya selanjutnya

"Ada yang aneh?" ia malah bertanya.

"Ehh? Apa?" balasku dengan bodohnya.

"Kau terus melihatku dari tadi. Apa kau marah karena aku datang terlambat?"

Wow. Kalimat yang cukup panjang dari seorang Athrun Zala.

"Tidak," aku hanya gila karena aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranmu,"aku senang kau datang"

Dia tersenyum lagi. Makhluk ini memang benar-benar tampan.

"Err- Bunganya cantik sekali, terima kasih," ujarku masih sedikit terbuai dengan wajahnya.

Ia melihat ke bunganya,menggangguk pelan, lalu menatapku lagi.

"Aku tidak salah memilih bunga," sahutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau sama cantiknya," ia menjawab dengan santai.

Aku langsung merasakan aliran darahku naik dan pipiku terasa panas. Ada apa dengan orang-orang hari ini, semuanya sukses membuatku malu setengah mati. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Aku langsung menutup wajahku yang bersemu merah lalu memandang Athrun sekilas, ia sedang tersenyum puas. Melihat senyumnya, aku ingin sekali mengutuk laki-laki ini menjadi kodok, kodok yang tampan. Seorang kodok yang bisa membuat hatiku kacau.

"Wajahmu merah," ia berkomentar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Aku sedikit membuka wajahku, memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam dan ia tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Laki-laki sialan,ternyata aku sendiri yang kacau.

"Apakah kau malu karena kupuji cantik?" Athrun bertanya lagi.

"Menurutmu?" aku balik bertanya.

"Kau memang cantik," ia menjawab.

"Kau gila," aku membalas, ketus.

"Aku gila jika tidak menyebutmu cantik,"

Aku terdiam. Wajah merah padam. Aku akan membalas jika saja aku tidak melihat matanya. Ia duduk di depanku, dari postur tubuhnya aku tahu Ia sangat santai dan relax. Punggungnya bersandar di sandaran kursi, tangannya berlipat dan diletakkan di depan dadanya. Tapi yang membuatku terpana bukanlah postur tubuhnya, melainkan tatapan matanya yang lurus dan tajam seakan dia bisa menembus pikiranku.

"Permisi,apa Anda sudah siap memesan?" seorang laki-laki muda berparas tinggi menghampiri kami. Ia memberikan menu ke Athrun sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan satu menu lagi kepadaku.

Aku mengambil menu dari pelayan itu dengan cepat lalu menggunakannya untuk menutupi wajahku. Terima kasih Tuhan, Kau menyelamatkanku.

"Menu spesial kami," pelayan itu berkata dengan suara lantang, "Blackpaper wagyu steak with salad and black truffle"

Aku membuka halaman pertama menu lalu menemukan menu spesial yang dikatakan oleh pelayan barusan. Seperti biasa gambar makanan pada menu selalu memikat. Aku melirik Athrun dari balik buku menu. Ia sedang membuka menu halaman demi halaman. Aku semakin cemas. Ternyata membawa orang kaya makan di restoran biasa sungguh membuatku pusing.

Apa sebaiknya aku menawarkan menu spesial ini? Menu spesial biasanya merupakan menu favorit dan enak. Aku segera membalikkan buku menuku ke halaman pertama. Aku rasa menu ini cocok untuk Athrun, terlihat mewah dan elegan.

Tapi… Wagyu itu apa ya?

"Kau sudah memilih?" Athrun tiba-tiba bertanya. Ia sudah menutup buku menunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau dulu saja yang memesan,aku masih melihat-lihat," jawabku sambil berpura-pura membaca. Disaat inilah aku baru membaca enam digit angka yang tertera di bawah gambar wagyu steak. Tulisan angkanya kecil dan luput dari pandangan orang.

Menu spesial yang pelayan itu maksudkan memang spesial dari segi tampilan dan harga. Enam digit angka yang tertera pada menu tertulis belum termasuk pajak dan service. Terlihat jelas restoran ini ingin merampok orang. Jika aku dan Athrun sama-sama memesan hidangan ini, mulai besok aku akan menjadi tukang sapu disini.

"Blackpaper wagyu steak with salad and black truffle," Athrun berkata kepada pelayan sambil memberikan buku menunya.

Aku langsung terbangun dari lamunanku, "Ehh?"

"Jika kau masih bingung," pandangannya beralih kepadaku lagi, "samakan denganku saja. Wagyu steaknya dua" kalimat terakhir ia arahkan kepada pelayan.

Ia masih lanjut berbicara kepada pelayan itu, mungkin Athrun memesan minuman. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pikiranku hanya berfokus pada satu...

Tukang sapu…

* * *

Note :

*Saint Eustache adalah salah satu nama jalan yang ada di Paris. Ketika membuat bagian Cagalli dan Shinn, ada teman yang mengatakan betapa sulitnya menyebut nama jalan di sana dan nama jalan itu adalah Saint Eustache

*Tentang wagyu steak, saya sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mencari nama makanan yang sesuai dan yang saat itu terlintas di pikiranku hanya wagyu.

Ini jawaban untuk review yang sudah masuk :) sengaja saya balas disini supaya jika yang laen merasa ada "keanehan" yang sama bisa membacanya

*Cagalli memang mengajak pergi ke restoran italia. di tempat saya tinggal, rest italia juga menyajikan steak tp memang sebagai side dish. di cerita ini saya hrs membuat Cagalli terlihat bangkrut dan saya rasa dua porsi pasta (meskipun yg sgt istimewa) tidak bisa membuatnya terlihat demikian. Dengan pertimbangan itu, akhirnya sy memutuskan utk memakai steak yg biasanya lbh mahal dari pasta. Maaf atas keanehan ini

*Daging wagyu yang saya pake disini adalah daging sapi dari jepang, terkenal dengan kelezatan dan harganya sangat mahal (bagi saya) :p sy juga ga bisa ngejelasin gimana bentuk atopun tekstur dan rasanya, maaf yaa...

*Untuk kekurangan tanda baca, mohon dimaklumi, saya membuat chapter ini bukan dari laptop melainkan dari ipod :D setiap kali selesai baris, saya langsung otomatis enter dan ketika saya balikin lagi ke komputer, itu benar2 luput dari pandangan saya. terima kasih sudah memberitahu.

Saya tahu chapter ini akan banyak kesalahan, karena itu setiap review yg masuk akan sgt saya hargai :)

kesalahan yg saya buat akan saya perbaiki dan jika kesalahannya suda bnar2 parah, saya akan merivisi total chapter ini :)

terima kasih atas support dan dukungannya


End file.
